Well, You Look Just Like Me
by consultations
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr meets a mysterious man in the House of Black. Doctor Who/Harry Potter Crossover. Just for fun.


"Well, you look just like me" Barty said pointing to his chest lightly.

"Yes… so it seems that I do." The mysterious man said looking Barty over once before continuing to talk to himself. "Parallel world, parallel me, different profession I assume. What do you do anyway?"

"I'm, uh, unemployed." Barty lied. For all he knew, this man was an insider at the ministry. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, sorry, didn't I introduce myself? Thought I did, I usually do." He rambled. "I'm the Doctor… and you would be?"

"Bartemius Crouch Jr." He said almost stuttering over his words. "Barty for short though."

The door unlocked, seeming louder in the silence that stood around them as The Doctor thought for a moment. Both Barty and the Doctor turned in time to see Bellatrix LeStrange to walk in, pushing open both doors as she entered. Her face twisted up in anger when she saw Barty with a mysterious man, in the House of Black no less. Quickly she whipped her wand out in an instant upon seeing the man, aiming it directly at him.

"Barty, who is this impostor?" Bellatrix asked the young man, clearly angry with him.

"Bella, this is the Doctor." Barty replied pointing lazily to the tall man beside him.

"What is he going in the house?" she pressed.

"Oh, I was just, leaving." The Doctor said sliding back a little to the closet where the TARDIS sat.

"Not so fast! Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted hitting the Doctor. A slight jolt to his nerves to make him stop moving. "What has little Barty told you?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." the Doctor said "is there something I should know?"

Bellatrix was in no mood for this 'Doctor' to go stalking away knowing what Voldemort's plans were. She lifted her wand high and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" Barty shouted colliding with the Doctor and sending them both to the ground. Thinking fast, Barty pulled out his wand, pointing it at Bellatrix. "Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted, hitting her straight in the chest.

Bellatrix fell onto her back with a loud bang. He winced at the sound knowing that Severus would be up to ask him what happened. Barty turned to face the Doctor, to have the Doctor staring at him wide eyed.

"That was going to kill me." The Doctor figured out.

"Yeah…" Barty agreed.

"You saved my life." The Doctor continued.

"Yes I did, but now I need you to go back into that closet and go back to where ever you came from before you get yourself killed!" Barty said. He didn't know why he said it, but he wanted this Doctor to live.

The Doctor got to his feet, pulling Barty up with him. He let the young man go and bounded to the closet. Grinning, he turned around at the very worried looking man.

"Thank-you, Barty Crouch Jr." The Doctor said. "Wow, didn't think I'll ever say those words." He slipped into the closet closing the door behind him.

Barty heard the sound of wheezing engines as he set Bellatrix on the sofa in the corner, making it look like she was sleeping. As quickly as he could, Barty slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He turned around to be face to face with Severus Snape.

"I heard something fall from up here." He said glaring at Barty with distaste.

"Oh, I fell over." Barty lied.

Severus looked at Barty for a moment before talking again. "Have you seen Bella? I asked her to come up here to look for Regulus."

"I haven't seen her, but if it's Regulus you're looking for, he should be in his bedroom." Barty said. "I'll see you downstairs."

With that, Barty slid past Severus and quickly down the stairs with his heart beating with that felt like a thousand beats per minute. Who was that mysterious Doctor? Most of all, why did he look exactly like him? Barty thought. He shook his head and continued down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone was waiting for the meeting to start.

The Doctor set off the TARDIS back to his own universe grinning like there was no tomorrow. Wait 'till Donna woke up. She wouldn't believe it. Bellatrix LeStrange, Barty Crouch Jr. Harry Potter was real. Actually real, with spells and the Black House. He laughed to himself unable to comprehend the fact of it all.

"What are you laughing about Spaceboy?" Donna asked coming into the console room.

"You won't believe the night I've had." The Doctor said.


End file.
